The secret life of Elizabeth Esme Cullen!
by creativewriter4ever
Summary: Elizabeth Cullen is the biological daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, who are vampires. Elizabeth is a hybrid, cause Esme gave birth to her while she was human.
1. Opening chap

Pirates go to high school

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's Prov:<p>

I stood with my best friend, Annamaria, at my new locker. "Anna are you sure? He acts like I don't even exist." I asked her, after she told me the football quarterback had a huge thing for me. Anna said "Yes I'm sure. I could talk him if you want." I said "No, thanks, it's probably just a prank. No guy's ever taken intrest in me." I sighed as I heard the bell. "Great Late again." I said as I ran around the corner and bumped into a tall muscular man. He said "I'm so sorry ma'me. Your Elizabeth Cullen, the new girl. I'm Will Turner." I said "Hi." I stood up after gathering my books, and my "sister", Rosalie Hale, came over. "There you are sweetie. Are you Ok? Is he giving you troube?" I said "No, he's not, and I'm fine. How mad is our teacher?" Rose said "fire in his pissed off." I turned to Will and said "I'll see you later. Lets go. What did you tell him?"

Rose said "I told him you were feeling a little uneasy and were at the nurses. I told him I'd come and check on you." I said "Great third day here and about 90% of the people here hate me." Rose said "it's tough I know, but it's OK." We walked back into our classroom and the teacher pulled me right back out. He said "look Miss. Cullen, I've called your parents, and they are on their way here, you need to meet them down in the main office this instant!" I pushed him away and walked off. Once in the principles office I sat in the waiting area, as my mom and dad came in. "ELIZABETH!" My mom said pulling me in a hug, as my dad said "whats going on here?" I said "I don't know." The principle, Mr. Gibbs, came out. "ahh Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, come in, you too miss. Cullen." He said angrily. The four of us went back and I sat on my moms lap, in her comforting arms. Mr. Gibbs said "Now, Your daughter has been tardy every day to her classes, for no reason, The Hale's and Cullen's have been saying she has been unwell for some time now, and it's getting harder to believe that..." I said "Well I am still new here! There is plenty of reason's I'm late, But siblings and Niece are watching out for me!" my mom said "Lizz, sweetie calm down."

I got up and ran out to the waiting area, where I bumped into, yet again, Will Turner. "Will, Hi."I said, very shyly. Will said "Elizabeth, are you alright?" I said "No. just that 90% of every one in here hates me." Will said "minus one from that total, cuz I don't hate you." I said "you don't?" He said "No, of course not. Do you want to have lunch with me today?" I said "I'd be, delighted too." He smiled and said "Really?" I nodded and said "Yes. Other than my siblings and Anna, my best friend, Your the only one who acts nice to me, and talk to me." He said "Thats the Turner Charm." I said "I better go..." Just then my parents came out of the office. "Elizabeth, We'll talk later when we get home." My father said sternly. I said "Yeah fine dad." me and Will walked off to our classes.

* * *

><p>LUNCH TIME: WILL'S PROV:<p>

I stood at the corridor waiting for Elizabeth to come. She came down and saw me waiting. "Hello Elizabeth." I said "hey Will. You know You can call me Lizz, thats what everyone else calls me." He said "Ok Lizzie... sorry I mean Lizz." I said "No it's fine. You and only you can call me Lizzie, It's pretty." Will said "shall we?" I said "Yes, we shall." We got lunch and sat at an empty table. We talked all through lunch and got to know each other really well. The first Bell rang and I said "Ugh off to Biology." He said "me too." I said "cool. Here." I handed him my number and said "text me?" He said "You know it. hey, I know it's a little early, but I know it's like a month away but um, would like to go to.. go to prom with me?" I said "Oh, I would love to. but I'd Have to ask my parents first." We walked to class together and I dreaded the end of the day


	2. disicions

Elizabeth's Prov:

"Elizabeth, can you please come here?" I heard my mom shout from the kitchen, and I went to the kitchen where she and my dad were. I said "what is it mommy? WHat is daddy?" I said sweetly. My dad said "Ok Elizabeth, Is your friend Anna, keepig you from getting to class late?" I said "It was only today dad. I was really lost the first two days!" My mom said "Lizz calm down." I said "mom, dad I swear it won't happen again. Oh and Next month I'm going to go to the prom, for the juniors, with this boy from school... Is that OK?" dad said "What boy from school?" I said "Will Turner." my phone rang and I picked up. "Hello? Hey Will... They said Yes! I know I can't believe it either! Yeah, I can eat with you in lunch again. Ok Can't wait. Me too, see you tomorrow. Bye." I hung up and said "I got homework to do. Send dinner up." I ran up to my room and flopped on the bed, as I grabbeded my book bag from the stairs. I begain to do my history homework with ease.

A few minutes later, I heard a knock. I said "Enter." My dad said "hey princess. Can we talk?" I said "can't it wait?" He said "Not really. Sweetie, look at me, This is the second time the school had to call me at work, this week. All about you. You never got into this much trouble in your last school. Whats happened to you?" I said "Nothing OK? I'm fine." I had to admit my dad was being a pain in my butt right now, and it was annoying. my mom brought me dinner. "Here you go princess." she said putting the tray on my lap. I said "Thanks mom." I fell asleep after eating dinner.

(In the morning)

I woke up and got dressed in a dress, which I never wore, and got my bag. As I went downstairs, my mom stopped me. "Lizz, Whats up with you?" she asked, and I said "nothing... I'm gonna be late, Bye." I grabbed my lunch and ran out to my car. I got to school and immediatly, bumped into someone. "Excues me, I'm such a clutz." I apologized as I threw my bag over my shoulder. Will turned around and said "Hey." I blushed and said "Hey. can I tell you something?" He said "Yes of course." I said "I'm in love with you." Will said "Really? I'm in love with you too." Iimmediatly took his hand in mine as we kissed for the very first time. We pulled a part and i smiled. "come on we'll be late." I said as we followed the other kids to the buildings. Will stopped me and said "I want you to come over tonight love, and meet my parents." I said "Will... I have to ask my parents." He said "ask them then." I nodded, and kissed him once more before going into my classroom. I saw my sister, Alice, and sat next to her eagerly. She whispered "shopping this weekend and they'll say Yes. I've seen it." I texted my parents pretending not to be grossed out by the shopping thing, I mean I hate shopping. Will texted me and said "Will you stay for dinner too? and maybe we can get some 'alone time?' and pretend like we're doing 'homework'?" I said "Yes to the first, yes to the second and yes to the third." I smiled widley bouncing in my seat, as my cell vibrated again. I looked at the text from my parents. I read '_all day?' _I texted back and turned back to the lesson, when Will texted me.

_Will to Elizabeth: I want school to be over with so we can get to it, and cause I miss you so much. oh btw unprotected or protected?_

_Elizabeth to Will: same here, but I miss you more. Unprotected. _

_Carlisle and Esme to Elizabeth: Ok, so Alice will bring a spare set of cloths for you._

_Elizabeth to Carlisle and Esme: Ok._

_Will to Elizabeth: do you have a screen name baby girl?_

_Elizabeth to Will: I do. It's ilovethemedow._

_Will to Elizabeth: do you have your laptop with you? _

_Elizabeth to Will: No sorry love... I'll ask... oh crap, sorry love my neice threw it in the dishwasher..._

The bell rang drawing me out of my day dream. I got my bag and put my books in it and my phone into my pocket. I went out and saw Will. "WILL!" I yelled over the roar of the students. Will ran over to me, scooping me up into his arms. "Hey Princess." I said "missed me that much ehh? we have all our classes the same today!" We went through our classes and I went out to his car. Alice said "Heres some cloths, and a new laptop. Now Give me the keys." I handed her the keys to my car and put my stuff in the back seat of Wills. "Will, You take good care of my baby sister you hear me?" Alice said as we got in to Will's car. Will said "will do." When we got to his house, we went up to his room to do homework, litterally. "Ugh, we're waiting till after dinner?" I said, wanting to whine but controlling it. he chuckled and said "sorry love.


	3. sex chap skip to the next if u want

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat beside my boyfriend as his parents came in. I was tired of waiting to do "IT", but Will, held me, so it was better than nothing, I think. Will said "Mom, Dad this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is my Father, William Sr, and my mother, Caroline." I said "its a pleasure. You have a lovely home." His mother said "same her dear. Thank you. Well. We just picked up the pizza, so why don't we sit down for dinner?" Will smiled and nodded. I said "alright, thank you." We went to the table and Will smiled. "Sit love." I sat at the table and Will got us something to drink. Caroline brought the pizza over to the table. I said "Will?" He put the drinks in front of us, before taking his seat beside me. "here I'll get you a slice of Pizza." He gave me a slice and I said "Thank you." He smiled as his dad said "So how was school today?" I stopped eating for a second, and Will said "just like any other day, dad." I said "Yeah, Right." Will said "Umm do you mind if Lizzie spends the night?" Caroline said "Not at all." I smiled and we finished eating.

Will said "You OK baby?" We were on our way up to his room, after dinner. I said "Yeah fine." We got to his room and he shut the door. I smiled and kissed him. He lifted me into his arms kissing me back, when my phone vibrated. I pulled away reluctantly, to look at my phone.

_Alice to Elizabeth: Your gonna get pregnant Lizzie, I've seen it. and I've seen the reaction of mom, dad and the family, I better warn you, Will better have a bullet proof vest. _

_Elizabeth to Alice:Yea right alice, mom and dad aren't that crule, I've got to go, Will and I are busy!_

Will and I kissed again as his hands felt for my zipper of my dress. I kissed him as my hands went for his shirt buttons. I shimmied out of the dress as Will got out of his shirt and pants. We slowley began to make love to each other. I moaned softly the whole time we made love, and that was for like 6 hours, straight.

After we made love, Will had me craddled against his chest as I begain to fall asleep. I said "Will?" He said "I'm here, we should rest, we have school in 5 hours." I said "M'kay. Night baby." He smiled and kissed my forehead as I fell asleep.


	4. Pregnant

Will's Prov:

I woke up beside my girlfriend and smiled. I looked at the time and gently shook Elizabeth. "Elizabeth darling, Wake up." I said gently. Elizabeth woke up, and said "I'm up." I got up and dressed, while Lizzie dressed. She said "Will, can we get breakfast on the way to school?" I smiled and said "If we leave now, I can Pull up to Tim Hortens, and pick up some breakfast." she took his hand and got my bag. I took my bag as well as hers and said "I'll cary them sweetheart." "I can carry my own bag, baby." she said softly, and I said "No it's OK. I can. Lets go." We went out to my car.

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat in the passanger side of my boyfriends car, as he pulled into Tim Hortons. Will looked at me and said "What would you like to eat and drink love?" I said "chocolate chip muffin and hot chocolate babe." He ordered for us and paid. He handed me the bag and said "Can you hold it darlin'." I said " sure love." Will said "thanks love." We got to school and I said "Thanks Will, for everything." I was holding my hot chocolate and and my muffin, and Will was holding his. He said "Your welcome, sweetie. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you after class. OK? I don't want to leave you but I have too darling." I nodded and went to my class. I ate my breakfast and drank my hot chocolate, I sighed.

_Will to Elizabeth: Hey pretty baby. _

_Elizabeth to Will: Hey sweetie._

_Will to Elizabeth: Whats wrong?_

_Elizabeth to Will: I'm fine, just need to ask my dad something._

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: dad, since I'm 1/2 vampire, do pregnancy symptoms show up sooner than if I was full Human?_

_Will to Elizabeth: Whats up darlin?_

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: Yes the symptoms of a pregnancy would show up quicker on you due to the fact your half vampire. Y darling daughter?_

_Elizabeth to Will: nothing sweetheart_

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: I think I'm pregnant daddy, Can I come over to your office after school?_

_Will to Elizabeth: You sure?_

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: Yes darling of course. I'll let the nurses at the front desk know. who's the father?_

_Elizabeth to Will: Yeah, I gotta go see my dad after school, can u drive me?_

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: Will Turner. _

The bell rang and I ran out to my boyfriends arms. Will said "are you Ok?" I said "I think I'm pregnant." Will said "Is that why your going to see your dad? I'll go too." I said "thank you baby." Will smiled and nodded. Our phones vibrated.

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: tell him to come to the appointment. _

_Caroline and Will sr to Will: are you coming staight home this afternoon?_

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: He already said he'll come._

_Will to Caroline and Will sr: No. Something came up with Lizzie and I gotta go to the doctors today, then I'm probably gonna hang with her after._

Will held me and said "come on." We went to gym class happily.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's Prov<p>

After school, I met Will at his car and he said "ready?" I said "yes darlin'," We got in the car, and he started to drive. His phone vibrated.

_Caroline to Will: Will whats going on?_

_Will to Caroline: Nothing ma, Elizabeth and I, on our way to her dad's office, she thinks she's pregnant._

Will pulled into a parking spot and we got out. I said "Will I'm nevouse." He held me and we went in.

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: are you guys here yet?_

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: Yes, just walking in now and down the doctors offices hallway. which door is it? and is mom here too?_

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: third door down and yes mom is here._

I knocked on the door and I heard a "come in." Will held my hand and said "this is it." We went in and I said "mom, dad, I believe you know William Turner." My dad said "It's a pleasure, William." I smiled and said "so, whats the deal?" my mom said "Oh darling your father and I Talked a little bit before you guys got here, and the most effective way to assure that there's a pregnancy would be a blood test." I looked at Will to see his exspression, and Will nodded. My dad said "sweetie, you and Will can sit on the couch, it may take a while." I nodded and sat beside my mom and boyfriend. My dad came over and said "are you ready, Lizz?" I inhaled deepley and said "Yes dad, I am." Will held me lovingly, while my dad took the blood for the blood test. I leaned into Will's arms as we waited for him to come back with the results. My dad came back and said "It's gonna be at least 2 to 3 hours for results, kids. But the chance are You're Pregnant Lizz. I can sence it." I said "Really?" He nods, and said "why don't you guys go back to our place and talk for a little bit, and then me, Esme and you guys will talk more when I get off of work OK?" I nodded and hugged him close. "OK daddy." I said standing up with Will. Will said "come along darlin'." I smiled and we left and went back to my place, where my siblings were waiting to pounce on me. Will said "are they always like this?" I said "No. Will this is Alice, and her husband Jasper, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward and his wife Bella, and this little girl is Renesmee, but we call her Nessie." Will said "Hello." Renesmee ran up to me and said "Aunt Lizzie! It's time to play dress up!" I said "I can't today Ness. I gotta to talk to Will for a few minutes." Will and I sat at the table and I said "do you want something to eat sweetie? or to drink?" Will said "I can get it love." I said "I can eaisly. What would you like?" he said "hon really." He got up and said "um wear are the cups?" I got him a cup and said "If it's from the fridge I'll get it." He chuckled and said "it's cool." he got us some water and we sat at the kitchen table. "Will, I've got to be honest with you. My family, are vampires, I'm a half vampire, which means, I have human traits, like eating and that stuff, the vampire gene keeps it so I don't age, and my dad can detect symptoms, like flu symptoms, and pregnancy's." Will looked at me, with a smile.

Will said "so the pregnancy is it gonna be like, a human one?" I said "I don't know. My dad's gonna talk to us later about that and what to excpect. so what are we gonna do?" He said "What do you mean love?" I said "what are our plans? like school, and our relationship." Will said "well, lets hold off on the school bit till we talk to your dad. and we're gonna have to tell my parents too, so, lets wait to see how they'll react." I nodded and said "OK... Will you stay with me tonight Will, Please?" Will hugged me close and said "Yes of course I will sweetie." He kissed the top of my head, and I said "Yay! come with me." We went up to my room and stayed there till my parents came home.


	5. Plans

Esme's Prov:

"Elizabeth, Will, come down here please!" I hollared up to my daughter and her boyfriend. I turned to see my husband's angelic face and smiled. My daughter and Will, came down and sat at the table in front of me and my husband, Carlisle. I said "Ok. did you guys talk eairlier?" Elizabeth nodded and said "I told him everything that I could, I told him what we are." Will said "I do have a few questions. 1 is about the pregnancy. Will it be closer to a human's or will it be unknown?" Carlisle said "I don't know. What about school?" Elizabeth said "That was our other question. Is it safe for me to go to school, being pregnant and all?" "how many classes do you have with your siblings and Will? and how many classes do you have with just Will?" I asked and Elizabeth said "Alice has my math class and, Edward and Will Have gym with me. Rose, has biology with me, Emmett has english, Jasper and Will have history with me, and Nessie has art with me. No classes with just Will." "and We all sit together at lunch." Will reminded her.

Elizabeth's prov:

I sighed, as I rested my head on my boyfriends shoulder. His phone vibrated. I looked over his shoulder.

_Caroline to Will: Will What's going on?_

_Will to Caroline: Elizabeth's Pregnant._

_Caroline to Will: *sighs.* Will you told us you were being careful! Ugh. You know what, why don't you just come home and pack and then You can move in with her!_

_Will to Caroline: FINE! I'll be by in a minute! _

I said "Will, honey, You really want this life? and I can make you a hybrid like I am, If you want." Will said "Can we talk about this later Lizzie?" "sure... I'm gonna go lie down baby." He kissed my forehead. "OK baby." I went up to my bedroom and laid down on the bed. I sighed when I heard a knock. "Who is it?" "Alice." I said "it's open." Alice came in and said "Lizz, It's Ok, now right?" I said "You didn't see Will's parents kick him out of the house?"

_Will to Lizzie: hey babe, on my way back to you. _

_Lizzie to Will: can you pick up some dinner on the way home please? I'm starving!_

_Lizzie to Carlisle: dad are we supposed to tell like our teachers and nurses, counslers, assistant principles and our principle about the baby?_

_Will to Lizzie: Yeah I'll pick up Wendys. what do you want lovie?_

_Carlisle to Lizzie: Get me the list of your teachers, nurse, counslers, ap's and your principle's email adress. I'll email them now._

_Lizzie to Will: chicken nuggets and a salad, ceaser. please and some water, thanks love._

_Lizzie to Carlisle: I'll email them too you._

_Carlisle to Lizzie : thanks babe._

I sighed as Will came in. we ate dinner and went to bed man I was exausted.


	6. drama

Elizabeth's Prov:

I woke up in my boyfriends arms. I got up and dressed, before I shook my boyfriend up. I said "sweetie, Wake up please." Will turned and said "Wha..." I said "sweetie we're gonna be late for school. If I'm late again I'm gonna get detention, and so will you." Will got up and changed. "sorry babe. I had a rough night." I said "it's fine, love. I'll grab us breakfast from the kitchen." I went down and my mom said "Lizzie, your father called the school and said that you're gonna be late due to the fact that you felt ill last night." I said "I'm just gonna get Will and I breakfast, and we're gonna head out." I just got us a couple granola bars, when my mom handed me 2 paper bags. I said "wha..." My mom said "Yours and Will's lunches, Dad said he wants you to bring your lunches." I said "OK. Hey love. You ready to go?" Will smiled and said "Yes love. here let me carry your bag, put the lunches inside your book bag, and we'll head out. and do you mind if we take your car darlin'?" I put our lunches in my backpack, and said "your parents took yours?" "Yes." Will said grumpily. I said "We'll take my car. come along." I got my keys and said "See ya later mom."

At school, my siblings were more overprotective than normal. Alice said "Elizabeth, Wheres Will?" I said "He's in his Trigonometry class Why?" "Right sorry, I just saw something and I think your gonna need him." I sighed and said "Alice, what did you see?" She said "I have to tell both of you, text him and tell him to get his butt here right away."

_Lizzie to Will: sweetie, my sister Alice can see the future and she just saw something and said you need to get your butt over here now._

_Will To Lizzie: Sweetie, I'm in the middle of a test, can it wait?_

I turned to Alice and said "Can it wait? He's in the middle of a test." Alice said "No it can't. It's Important."

_Lizzie to Will: Afraid not darling. _

_Will To Lizzie: I'll be there soon. Just let me finish the last question._

I sighed and said "He's on his way." I heard a knock and saw our teacher, Mrs. Collesiti, go answer it. She looked at Me and said "Alice and Elizabeth, someone is here for you two." I jumped out of my seat and Ran out to Will's arms. Alice followed gracefully behind me. I said "Alice, What did you see?" Will held me close, as he said "Nothing Bad I hope?" Alice said "Your parents Will, they somehow found out about us and they're gonna tell everyone. We have to leave Forks. It's your choice Will, you can travel with us or you can stay." Will said "I'm going! I have no home here." I said "thank you Will. And Alice, how long?" She said "We have to with drawl from school today, and we'll be on the plane at 3 pm." I said "me and Will will with drawl now, and go home to pack. I'll text mom and dad too." Will said "Lets go." We went to the main office and with drew from school. Will said "Here let me take your bag love." I handed it to him without complaining I could do it myself.

When we got home mom wasn't there, to my relief I said "Will, honey, I feel like I'm gonna pass out." Will picked me up and took me to our room. He laid me on the bed and sat beside me, I passed out.

Will's Prov:

I sighed and held my darling girlfriend.

_Will to Carlisle and Esme: Lizzie just passed out, Idk y. Alice said that we have to leave Forks my parents know about you guys and We leave today by 3. IDK What to do about Lizzie. Help._

_Esme To Will: Son, I just spoke to Alice, She said We'll be fine, I trust her. Passed out? I'm at the mall. It's and Hour drive! Take her to see Carlisle._

_Carlisle to Will: Bring her into see me son, She'll be fine. I promise._

I nodded and Took Elizabeth to her dad's office. Carlisle looked up as I brought her in, and said "Hows she doing?" I said "I don't know dad, I'm so scared." I smiled when I said Dad to him. He said "Son, She'll be OK. I'll make sure of it." He gave me a comforting hug and I said "What about the baby?" He said "The baby will be fine. Lie her down on the couch._" _I did and dad made Lizzie better. Lizzie's eyes flew open and said "Daddy? Will?" We both were beside her. "Shh baby, we're here we got you." I soothed Her. Dad said "Your OK Lizz." She looked at me and dad said "your not eating or drinking enough sweetie." I said "Dad's fixed that." I said "OK... can we go home daddyy?" Dad said "I'm working till 2. It's noon. Will, take her home and get her some food and some blood from the fridge, Please son." I nodded and took my girlfriend home. I got her something to eat and Some blood from the fridge.

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat eating when my mom came in. "how you feeling Lizz?" I said "Weak, but Better than before." Will said "Weak? sweetie please eat some more of your soup, and drink some more.." Mom sat with me and said "If you want to go pack for you and her Will, You can I'll stay with her." I looked at Will with pleading eyes to stay. I said "I want Will." Will smiled and said "I'll be right back, love, I have to run to the store and then pack." I said "I'm coming with you." He said "No sweetie, stay here with ma. I'll be home very soon." I felt his lips against my forehead and him say "Your gonna be OK" I nodded and said "I'm going upstairs." my mom grabbed my hand and said "No, sweetie. Running and hiding isn't the answer to this." I said "Bugg off mom!" and I ran immediatly to my room.

_Carlisle to Lizzie: hey princess, how you feeling?_

_Lizzie to Carlisle: like and freaking idiot. But health wise better than before. _

_Carlisle to Lizzie: Everythings OK Baby, I got off early I'm coming home, Relax darling, I'm on my way. _

_Will to Lizzie: Lizzie, whats wrong this isn't normal._

_Esme to Lizzie: Whatever I did Lizz, was not meant to upset you. I'm sorry for whatever I did!_

_Esme to Carlisle: Lizz hates me!_

_Lizzie to Carlisle: K thanks daddy. _

_Lizzie to Will: Nothing!_

_Lizzie to Esme: Bugg off mom!_

_Carlisle to Lizzie: Elizabeth, sweetie, why is your mom upset? I'm coming up to your room._

C's Prov:

I walked up to my daughters bedroom and knocked. "come in." she said agrivatedly. I went in and sat beside her, she threw herself in my arms, crying. I said "Shh Lizz, baby. It's OK, daddy's here. Daddy's here, Daddys got you." I rocked her, comfortingly. She cried less hard and said "I'm such a jerk daddy!" "No your not. Whats wrong?" I questioned. Lizz sat up and whiped her tears. I looked at her, and she said "Will ran off to the store and I said 'I'm coming with you.' and he said 'no sweetie, stay here with ma, I'll be home very soon' he kissed my forehead and said 'your gonna be OK.' i nodded and said 'I'm going upstairs.' mom grabbed my hand and said 'no sweetie. Running and hiding isn't the answe to this.' and I said 'bugg off mom!' and ran to my room!" I looked at my daughter and held her close to my body. "Lizzie, sweetie, Your OK. I still don't see a reason, why your mom's upset, after all I did say for you to rest." I said softly to her. Her head rested on my chest like she did when she was a little girl. I looked up hearing the door open and saw her mom and Will.


	7. Preparing for the move

Elizabeth's Prov:

"Lizzie, mom and Will are here." I looked up as my dad said that, and I squeeled "WILL!" Will chuckled and said "Hey baby." We looked hesitantly at our parents who got the hint that we wanted to be alone. Will knelt beside the bed and said "Elizabeth Esme Cullen, will you marry me?" I said "OH MY GOD! YES!" He slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me gently. I kissed my now fiancee` and smiled. "Well my darling I'll pack for us, if you'd like, and you can talk to your parents?" I said "OK baby." I got up with Will's help as I went downstairs. "Mom? Dad?" I heard them in the kitchen and I walked in. "oh sorry!" I stutterd seeing my parents having sex, IN THE KITCHEN, and walked back upstaires. "Will?" I said as I walked into our room. Will looked up and said "Lizzie! honey whats wrong?" He saw the tears in my eyes, and Immediatly hugged me against his chest. I said "I just want to be alone with you!" He said "shh OK baby OK. I'm here I got you. Come and help me pack."

_Carlisle and Esme to Lizzie: Lizz, are you OK What's Wrong?_

_Lizzie to Carlisle and Esme: NO! I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU GUYS, AND NOW I'M JUST DISTGUSTED YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN THE PLACE I'M MOST LIKLEY TO WALK IN!_

_Carlisle to Lizzie: We're coming up to talk to you Lizz._

I heard them knock and Will said "come in." they came in and said "Lizzie." I said "WHAT!" Wills hands were on my shoulder. Mom said "We're sorry baby girl. We didn't know you'd walk in on us like that." I said "Whatever." Dad said "Please forgive us baby." I said "OK, fine, But just this once! I'm sorry too. Mom dad guess what!" Mom and dad said "what up baby girl?" I said "Me and Will are engaged!" Will held me against his chest, as my mom and dad squeezed us tightly. "MOM! DAD! Let go!" they let go and said "sorry. now finish packing you two." I nodded and helped Will pack. "Hey baby?" Will said "Yes?" I said "Your the best." He said "I know. come on it's almost 3." He grabbed our suitcases. I said "Will Want me to get Emmett?" Emmett came in and said "Already here baby sis." I said "UGH don't call me baby sis Emmett." he took our other suitcase downstairs while Will walked with me. Will said "Sweetie, It's gonna be OK." I sighed and my dad's arms were around me. I smiled and we started to the airport.


	8. day in a new town

Elizabeth's Prov:

I sat with my husband in the back seat of my fathers mercedes. I said "I love you Will." He said "love you too Lizzie." My dad said "UGH kids behave." I said "DAD! your embarrising." We went to our new town and my parents got us enrolled in Chicago High School. Will said "maybe this fresh start will be the exact change we're looking for baby girl." I smiled and said "Yeah. Hey this weekend, our wedding? Alice already has the dress and it's just gonna be the family, my dad is Registering me as Elizabeth Turner, Not Cullen." he nodded and said "Your wish is my command." I smiled as we got to our new house. "Which room is ours daddy?" I asked, as Will carried our luggage in. My mom helped me and Will to our room. We got settled and me and Will told the family that Saturday we were doing the wedding and getting my name changed, legally. "OK, If your sure baby." my dad said softly. I said "I am. and I am sure that I am one hundred percent tired." Will scooped me up into my arms and carried me up to bed. I feel asleep, gracefully.

In the morning I woke up eagerly and said "Will?" Will said "Ready for school?" I groaned and said "Yeah. I guess." Will took my hand and said "i have our schedual's and me and you are the only ones who are alloud to have our phones out during the day because of your condition." I said "OK. Lets go." We went our to my mom's baby blue mustang-convertable and drove to school. Will kissed my cheek and said "Heres your schedual and Your bookbag and phone." I took it all and said "Thanks Will. I'll see you soon?" He nodded and we went to our classes. During my second class I felt the baby kick, for the first time. I immediatly pulled out my phone and texted 3 people.

**_Lizzie to Will, Carlisle, and Esme: Mom, Dad and Will... The baby just kicked for the first time!_**

**_Will to Lizzie: WHAT? I wish I could be by your side right now!_**

**_Carlisle to Lizzie: Really? that's amazing. _**

**_Esme to Lizzie: Omg_**

**_Lizzie to Will: I wish you were here too. Oh Crap I think the teacher see's my phone._**

**_Will to Lizzie: It's OK Remember we're aloud to have our phones our. _**

**_Lizzie to Will: she's not a nice teacher babe._**

**_Will to Lizzie: does she know?_**

**_Lizzie to Will: yes._**

**_Will to Lizzie: Honey, want me to see if I can leave early and come down to talk to her?_**

**_Lizzie to Will: can you?_**

**_Will to Lizzie: yeah _**

**_*_**10 minutes later.*

**_Will to Lizzie: are you OK? What the hells wrong?_**

*10 more minutes later*

_**Will To Lizzie: I'm on my way. **_

a few minutes later I heard Will knock, the teacher, Mrs. Ames, opened the door and I went over. I said "WILL!" He said "sweetie, are you OK? What happened?" I said "SHE took my freaking phone!" Will said "calm down baby." he turned to Mrs. Ames and said "excuse me, Ma'me, My wife, is pregnant obviously, about 3 months along, and we have permission to have our phones out to communicate with each other and her father and mother." Mrs. Ames turned to me and said "Why didn't you just tell me?" Her expression was soft, as she gave me back my phone. "I was assumed you knew cause when our dad enrolled us yesterday, he told the principle and nurse to make sure all our teachers knew that I was pregnant, and that we had special permission to have our phones out in case we needed to contact each other." Mrs Ames said "I didn't check my email. I'm sorry." I said "its OK and it also said me and Will leave 5 minutes to the bell." Will smiled at me and Mrs. Ames let us go. Will put his hand on my stomach as I leaned gently against my locker. The baby kicked right where Will's hand was. Will looked at me and said "Our little mirical." I smiled and said "Yes. Our little mirical." I opened my locker, and was getting my Biology book, binder, my homework folder, and my agenda, when Will said "Honey, Are you OK?" I said "Yeah just hungry." He handed me some snack foods and some water. I said "thanks babe." He nodded and said "What room is your Biology class in?" I said "Room 300." He said "My class is in 302. Right next door." We walked hand in hand to our next class, when the bell rang. I placed my head on his chest, and we got to our class rooms. Will kissed me gently and said "Have a good class. I'll be right here waiting for you." I said "M'kay." I went into my class, and said "Hi, are you Mr. Ames? I'm Elizabeth Turner." Mr. Ames looked up and said "Welcome to the class Mrs. Turner. Have a seat right here." HE sat me in the front of the room next to a blond haired Blue eyed baby face boy. The boy said "hi pretty lady. I'm Daniel. You are?" I looked at him distgusted and turned my attention back to the teacher.

**_Lizzie to Will: ugh Will help me. there's this boy sitting next to me and he's trying to freaking flirt with me and Idk what to do! Help me!_**

**_Will To Lizzie: sweetie are you seriouse? Want me to come and break his jaw?_**

**_Lizzie to Will: Yes please._**

**_Will to Lizzie: Be right there... oh crap can't right now babe. sorry. _**

**_Lizzie to Will: ugh I cannot stand him! _**

**_Will to Lizzie: sweetie relax class is almost over. I'm on my way. _**

Daniel was trying to kiss me when Will knocked I pushed him gently away before gathering my books and running out of the room. Will's arms wrapped around my waist, and said "Hey, sweetie." I said "I want to kill him." He said "He tried to kiss you?" I said "Yes." We walked to our locker and I put my books away as my phone rang.

**_Carlisle to Lizzie: Sweetie, me and mom, want you to come home after lunch. We got to talk._**

Will and I walked to lunch and ate. "Will my dad and mom want us to come home right after lun... Oww." I mumbled. Will said "Lizzie, are you OK?" I said "nothing the baby's kicking hard."

**_Will to Carlisle: Dad me and Lizzie are coming home now. she's not feeling good_**

Will and I went home and my dad said "There you two are." I said "Hi daddy. Can I lie down? The baby's been kicking me all day." I lied down on the couch, as Will sat underneath my head. My mom said "rest." Will held me and I fell asleep.


	9. wedding

Elizabeth's Prov:

I woke up in the morning with my mom's arms around me. I sighed, then relized it was Saturday. I jumped out of bed running around to find my dress. I found it and put it on. Mom said "Lizz, you look beautiful!" she cried onto me. I pulled away and said "YOUR GETTING MAKE UP ON MY DRESS!" My dad came in and said "My darling Daughter, your so beautiful" I said "Thanks Pa." we went to the church and I got nervouse. "Daddy I'm feeling nervouse." I said shaking. Dad said "It's OK." He walked me down the aisle, and the preacher begain talking once I was standing with Will. The preacher said "Do you Will Turner take this women to be your wife? In sickness and in health for richer and for poorer? as long as you both shall live?" I looked at Will and He said "I Do." THe preacher turned to me and said "Do you Elizabeth Cullen take this man to be your husband? In sickness and in health for richer and for poorer? as long as you both shall live?" I said "I do." The preacher said "I now pronounce you husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Will pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

(later that night, at the reception Will's Prov)

I stood with my now Wife, and said "Would you like to dance Lizzie?" She said "Of course!" I danced with Lizzie through 'Everything I am', Our first dance song. Her dad came over and said "May I cut in?" I pulled back and said "You may." I sat at our table and watched my wife dance with her father. I waited paitionatly for my wife to come back over to me. I saw her and her father stop twirling and she skips merrily over to me. I said "there you are my love, I've missed you." She said "I've missed you too." I stood and pulled out her chair, and she sat. I said "comfy?" she nodded and said "yes, thank you." One of the people who were catering the wedding dinner, got us a piece of cake. I said "Thank you." Elizabeth took my hand, before starting to eat some cake. We took the cake and smushed it in each other's face. Will and I laughed. I whiped the cake off my face and said "I love you Lizzie." she said "I love you two." I helped her whipe the cake off her face, as she kissed me. I kissed her back eagerly, as she smiled. Lizzie said "I'll be right back. I have to go to the little girls room." I said "Ok, hurry back." She got up, and said "ugh Will?" I said "yes honey?" she said "can you help me cause I'm feeling very, very ill." I said "Ok, honey." I got her to the bathroom, and waited for her to come out, but I heard her vomiting. Her mom came over and said "Is she OK?" I said "she's feeling so ill." She said "Here let me." I let her go by and I stepped back out to our seat. I sat nervously, while my mom helped my wife. I sighed then I saw my wife. I said "Hey Feeling better?" She wrapped her arms around me and said "A little, but I'm feeling a little weak." I said "Here sit down." I helped her sit in her chair, as her dad came over. I said "Hello Dad." He said "Hey son. Hey Lizzie How you feeling?" I looked at my wife who had her head in her hand. She said "Weak dad." I looked at him and said "Lets get her home." I went to Help Lizzie up when She shook her head. I said "Whats wrong love?" She said "I want you to carry me, I feel like I could pass out." I picked her up with ease and carried her up to our room. She clung to me as she whimpered. I rocked her back and forth as I calmed her.


	10. Labor

Elizabeth's Prov:

I woke up in the middle of the night to a sharp pain in my stomach. I immediately looked at my sleeping husband, as I took a shaky breath. "Will?" I whispered painfully, and I heard my parents footsteps. Will woke up automatically and Had me in a comfortable position in 3 seconds. I said "Thanks love..." The pain subsided as my parents burst through the door. Dad said "Whats wrong Lizzie?" I said "Contractions." Will looked at dad and Mom said "The baby's coming. Will, go get a towel and some water in a bowl. Now please." "No Will don't!" I gasped out. Just then Bella ran in with the bowl of water and a towel. "Here mom." She said as she handed the bowl and towel over to Will. My mom said "Now get the others out of here Bella. Theres gonna be blood." Bella did as she was told

(a few hours Later Carlisle's Prov)

I Was helping my daughter through labor. "Lizzie PUSH!" I said to her as she moaned in pain, but also weak. "Will, we'll take care of her, you need to go eat." My wife said to our son in law. Lizzie cried out "I can't do this Daddy! Make the pain stop!" I said "Sweetie Push, it's the only way, It'll be over quicker if you push." She pushed and cried. I said "Good Lizz. Again!" She cried as she pushed again. I saw the head and said "One more time sweetie!" My wife was beside me with Will, as Lizzie pushed. I got the baby out and handed it to Esme. Lizzie relaxed back in to Wills arms as I sat beside them. "Where is our baby daddy?" my daughter asked, as my wife brought over our granddaughter and handed the baby to our daughter. Lizzie said "She's so little!" I said "I remember you being that little. It doesn't last forever. She'll grow up fast just like you did darlin'." Lizzie smiled as Will Held both his girls. I said "Do you have a name for the little girl?" Lizzie looked at Will and said "We were thinking, Charlotte Cullen Turner." My wife and I said "Beautiful." Just then my wife went to our bathroom and threw up. I was at her side.


End file.
